Some Things Never Change
by Sarr
Summary: Inuyasha xover-The final battle is over & everyone is gone. Returning home, Kagomes mom decides its best for her to get away from the shrine & stay with her uncle Soichiro Yagami & his family, which causes her to get involved in the Kira case. Kagome/Matt
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note, They belong to their original creators not me! (but if i did L and Light would be mine! The others could just fall in a hole and die...not really! -)

**Authors P.O.V.**

_'It's over, it's finally over.'_

Kagome thought when she climbed out of the bone-eaters well, tired and soaked in blood, her clothes ripped and torn every where. All she had with her were her bow & arrows and a sword. The yellow bag that she usually carried with her wasn't there this time, it had become too much of a burden in the feudal era. As she was making her way out of the shed she thought back on the final battle with the half-demon Naraku.

**--Flashback--**

Kagome had just gotten back from staying at home for 4 days without Inuyasha interrupting her, much to her and her family's surprise. On the morning of the 5th day she returned, thinking that Inuyasha was with Kikyo again, only to find the bodies of the villagers spread amongst the village. As she moved towards Kiede's hut she called out,

"HELLO! INUYASHA! GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?"

hoping to find survivors, but there were no answers returned to her. A sudden noise to her left towards the forest caught her attention. Moving with caution and with her hands ready to grab her weapons just in case, she sought out what made the noise. Upon entering the forest she found the battle between her friends and allies vs. Naraku.

_'Inuyasha must have been too busy with Naraku to come get me like usual'_

She thought as she rushed to join the battle. Naraku, who wasn't a puppet this time, knocked the person he was currently fighting with to his left, which was Inuyasha, to get to Kagome. Cornering her, Naraku decided to toy with Kagome, not knowing her true strength.

"Ku, ku, ku. Why don't you just give up the Shikon, Miko? You know that you'll never be as strong like Kikyo! There is no way any of you weaklings here can defeat me!" Naraku boasted

"That's what YOU think Naraku! This ends here, I will personally send you to hell!"

As Kagome said this she drew her sword, which was given to her by Sesshoumaru, and attacked Naraku head-on. Naraku, surprised from the sudden attack, barely missed getting his head chopped off. The end of the battle just started, now that every one was here. Kagome was worried about her friends. Miroku was battling the demons around everyone, along with Kanna. Sango was fighting her younger brother, Kohaku. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, finally working together were fighting Kagura and Hakudoshi. Koga, along with her son, Shippo, wasn't there, making Kagome worry even more. She cleared her mind and turned her attention to Naraku.

_'Who would've guessed she would be able to fight. This won't be as easy as I thought it would be, but my main plan should work.'_

Naraku thought as he gained Kagome's attention. Just as she was getting close to Naraku, he snapped his fingers and everything went quiet. Confused, she looked around, spotting Miroku on the ground holding his cursed hand.

_'The wind tunnel!' _

As she tried to call Sango back from getting too close to Miroku, but Sango wouldn't listen. The wind tunnel opened, sucking in everything it could, including all the demons(except for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha), Sango and Kohaku, and lastly Miroku himself. Kagome was too shocked to move but Inuyasha, angered, attacked. Kanna, sucked in Inuyasha's soul, only to have one of Kikyo's arrows kill her and destroying her mirror, which instead of releasing Inuyasha's soul back into his body, it destroyed it too. Along with all the other souls she had absorbed, which were Rin, Shippo, and Jakken.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru joined their powers together and attacked, pissed that the ones they cared for were dead. Naraku, Kagura, and Hakudoshi were killed instantly. Kagome looked up and met Sesshoumaru's gaze. He gave her a nod and walked off, leaving her alone. She walked over to where Naraku last stood and picked up the almost full Shikon Jewel.

With the Shikon Jewel and Tetsaiga, Kagome left for the well. Once she got there, Kikyo, who was forgotten about, shot her arrow at Kagome, hitting her in the shoulder. Kagome reared back and shot one of her own arrows, piercing where her heart was.(or were it should be) All the souls that Kikyo had stolen were released. The rest of Kagome's soul hit her full force, knocking her into the well.

**--End Flashback--**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note! They belong to their original creators!

(I do not know what Kagome's mother's name is so in this story it will be Ai)

It had been 3 months since the last battle, and Kagome barley left her room. Mrs. Higurashi sighed,

"It's not healthy being depressed for this long" she whispered to herself

'_Being here doesn't really help the situation much, maybe Kagome should stay somewhere else. She can't live by herself, I would worry too much. Possibly she could stay a relative's house. ' _

With that thought, Mrs. Higurashi went to the phone and dialed her elder brother, Soichiro Yagami.

**--Switch-Scene--**

The Yagami family, with the exception of Soichiro Yagami, were sitting at the dining room table eating their dinner when the phone rang.

**/Phone Rings/**

"Hello? This is Sachiko speaking" Sachiko asks into the telephone

"Hello, Sachiko, it's Ai. Is Soichiro home?"

"I'm sorry, he is not home at the moment,"

"Oh, well, I was wanting to ask if it was okay if my daughter Kagome could stay with you for a while?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Of course she can! We haven't seen Kagome since she was little! And I'm sure Sayu wouldn't mind having another girl in the house. " Sachiko exclaimed

"Thank you, she really needs this. She's been through a hard time the past couple of months. I'll be sending her over tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine. The sooner the better!"

"Good-bye Sachiko."

"Good-bye Ai"

Sachiko hung up the phone and went into the

**--Switch-Scene--**

Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone and went up to her daughter's room to tell her the news.

**/Knock, Knock/**

"Kagome, Dear? I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Sure mom"

"Dear, staying here only makes you hurt more so I'm sending you to your uncle's house."

Ai told her daughter

"Yeah, okay I guess. When will I be leaving?" Kagome asked

"Tomorrow morning. So remember to pack before you go to bed" Ai said before leaving Kagome's room

'_I guess a change of scenery will do some good for me.' _Kagome thought as she packed what she thought she needed for her stay at her uncle's house.

_'At least I won't have to wear these short uniform skirts anymore' _was the last thing Kagome thought before she went to sleep.

**--Time-Skip/Next-Morning--**

Since Kagome's train ride wasn't until 10:00 am, Mrs. Higurashi decided to make a big 'going away' breakfast for Kagome. The smell of food lured both Kagome and Souta downstairs where Mrs. Higurashi greeted them

.

"Good Morning! I thought that since today was our last day with Kagome for a while, that we could have a nice breakfast together."

"What? Kagome's leaving again? We just got her back!" Souta yelled

"Yes dear, I thought it was best for Kagome to get away from everything so she will be staying with your uncle Soichiro and his family."

"Oh, well how long will she be gone?" Souta asked his mother

"That depends on Kagome, dear"

After breakfast, there was about an hour left before she had to leave so Kagome decided to take a bath, changing into a faded pair of blue jeans and a white tee-shirt.

With Souta staying home with her grandfather, Kagome's mother drove her to the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note (this will be taking place just before L puts up cameras in the houses to spy on Light. So Kagome will end up being spied on as well)

**A/N: **I would've updated sooner but I was out of state. Sorry. For those who are wondering,I do intend on bringing in Kagome's miko powers and a few low level demons.

""- Speaking

'_'- Thoughts_

* * *

"Hmm, the train ride wont be but 2 hours long…what should I do?" Kagome asked herself

She was currently in the back of the train, heading towards her uncle's house.

"I wonder how Light has been….Knowing him, he's probably still the smartest of all his classes."

'_What a Nerd'_

Kagome sighed, staring out the window to her right. As she was watching the scenery go by, her eye lids started to droop.

**--Time-Skip/End-Of-Train-Ride--**

The movement of the train stopping woke Kagome from her brief nap. Walking out of the doors, Kagome looked for a payphone. Spotting one, she made her way over to it to call the number her mother had given her. Which was supposed to be for her aunt's cell phone.

**/Phone Rings/**

"Hello?"

"Uh, Aunt Sachiko?" Kagome asked

"Yes?"

"It's Kagome. My train ride is over and I just need directions or someone to pick me up." she explained

"Kagome! Just wait there, I'm sure Light is free so I'll have him come by and walk you home with him."

**(A/N: Not sure when Light actually gets out of school)**

"Oh, thank you."

"Let me just call him real quick, okay? He should be there soon after."

"Okay, I'll be sitting on a bench outside for him."

"I'll make sure to tell him that."

After saying good-bye, Kagome went and sat on a bench outside, to wait for her cousin.

**--Scene-Switch--**

Light was sitting in a coffee shop with "L" when his cell phone rang.

**/Phone-Rings/**

"Hello?" Light asked into the phone

"Light, Kagome is at the train station. Could you go pick her up?" Sachiko asked

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you, she said she would be sitting on a bench outside. "

"Okay."

Hanging up the phone, Light turned his attention back to "L".

"I'm sorry, but I must pick up my cousin at the train station"

"That is no problem" L replied

"You are welcome to join me if you want" Light offered, wanting to study L longer

"Yes," L spoke standing up

'_I wish to know if this cousin of yours is like you' _L thought

As they were walking to the train station, L spoke up "What is your cousin like?"

"Well, I haven't seen her since we was little, she's the same age as me." he started "She was a famous singer going by the name "Kai" from age 13 to her 15th birthday when she started getting sick."

"The last thing we heard was that she was constantly sick. Now she'll be staying at our house for a while." Light explained to L

'_Hm, Light's cousin is a girl, famous at that and she's sick most of the time. If she's sick a lot why isn't she kept in a hospital?' _L thought to himself

**Xx--xX**

Upon arrival, Light and L found a crowd surrounding one side of the train station. Tapping someone's, who was in the crowd, shoulder Light asked, "What's going on here?"

"The famous singer Kai is here!" a girl squealed

"I guess we don't have to look for her after all.." L commented

Pushing their way through the crowd, they came upon Kagome sitting on a bench quietly talking to some children. Approaching Kagome, Light spoke, "Kagome, are you ready to go home?"

Looking up to see who spoke, Kagome said, "Yes, I guess I am." Picking up her things, Kagome said good bye to all the children. Light offered to carry her things but she denied the offer. Noticing another person with them, Kagome introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, Light's cousin."

L looked at her before introducing himself with his fake name, "Hello, I'm Ryuga Hideki."

'_Liar, I can tell your lying.' _Kagome thought to herself as studied his aura then faked a smile.

"If you excuse me, Light, Miss Higurashi, I must go now" L said before a car pulled up, and got into the back. When the car left, Kagome and Light were left to themselves walking home.


	4. AN

**A/N: **Well, it's close to school and I don't have a computer at my dad's house like I do at my mom's (I'm at my mom's for the summer) so I won't be able to update as soon as every 2 weeks. Sorry, but that gives me time to write the story down and change things before I type. I would be able to update on every weekend but on one weekend I go to my brother's house (his computer is screwed up right now) and the next my mother. It switches back and forth. 

**To Tsuki-the-Fox: I decided that the pairing for this story is Kagome/Matt. You are right there are not many of this pairing.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I've been REALLY crowded by homework since I don't have a study hall this year, classes keep getting changed…Whenever I was around a computer to type, my brother would hog it, or his G/F would. Jerks. .I've just been busy, too busy. I'm trying to keep my grades almost perfect, so I can graduate early next year. ! Plus I haven't been able to get a good idea for how Kagome and Matt are gonna meet. One of the reasons I haven't updated is because I keep getting different story ideas, and it screws up my train of thought. My next story will probably be a Mello/Kagome since this one is Matt/Kagome. - (or maybe a L/Near/Kagome/Matt/Mello one, but that sounds really hard, and _interesting! _lol)

* * *

""- Talking

'_'- Thoughts_

* * *

The walk home was uneventful and quiet since 'Ryuga' left. Her bag was starting to take its toll on her back but Kagome didn't want Light to carry it because he may feel certain 'things' in there that she wished to be kept secret. Light looked around him, looking for something or someone.

'_It seems Ryuk didn't follow me today' _Light thought, when Kagome asked,

"Is there something wrong, Light?"

"No, I just thought I heard something, that's all." He replied smoothly, lying to her.

Kagome watched as his aura darkened more than it already was, signaling that he was lying. Though she was worried and curious at the already dark aura surrounding her cousin. It was too dark for her liking.

The conversation ended there until they reached the house. Light unlocked the door since nobody else was home.

"The guest room is up here. It's to the left of mine if you need anything." Light told Kagome as he showed her to her new room. Thanking him, Kagome excused herself to unpack her belongings.

Light went into his room and was greeted by Ryuk. Quietly, so Kagome wouldn't hear him, Light said to Ryuk,

"My cousin is in the room to the left of mine so I cannot speak as loud or as much anymore. Plus I have to make sure she doesn't see the Death Note either, so I need you to warn me if she is close by. Got it?"

"Will I still get apples?" Ryuk asked, after agreeing to what Light said before.

"Maybe." he replied

"But, but, if I don't get apples I start acting strange. Its like drugs to me, like alcohol and drugs are to you humans!" Ryuk said frantic. Light was about to reply but was cut off by a knock at his bedroom door.

"Must be Kagome" he spoke out loud to no one. Opening his door all the way open, knowing she wouldn't be able to see Ryuk, he asked,

"Yes?"

"Um, what time will everyone else be home?" She asked, Now she was even more curious about her cousin, seeing as there was a shinigami in his room. Playing it cool, she decided to make it seem as if she saw nothing.

"Mother gets home in about an hour and Sayu will be home from school in 30 minutes."

"What about Uncle Soichiro? When will he be home?"

"I doubt he will be home any time soon, or a couple of days since he's working on the Kira Case."

"He's working on the Kira Case? It's too dangerous!" Kagome almost yelled

"It's his job to do dangerous things, it's what he's paid for, Kagome, you can't change it. I don't like it that much either." Light told her, very serious at the moment.

Upset, Kagome left back to her room. Collapsing on the bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

**-Time-Skip/About-2-or-3-Hours-Later-**

* * *

The constant knock on the door was what woke Kagome from her nap. Groaning, she got up to see who disrupted the most peaceful sleep she had in months. Sayu, who came up to around Kagome's shoulder, was at the door.

"So, your Kagome. I'm Sayu, momma told me to tell you dinner was ready now." with that said, she left, dragging Kagome down stairs with her. The smell of oden reached Kagome's nose when she entered the dining room.

"Kagome! Its been forever it seems since I last saw you!" greeted her aunt, while giving her a HUGE bear hug. Everything just seemed so awkward for Kagome at the moment.

"H..hey, Aunt Sachiko. How have you been?" Kagome asked hesitant

* * *

**(this happened to me today. I had to re-meet two of my aunts from my dad's side of the family, and I didn't know whose name was what. -.-)**

* * *

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. What about you? Your mother said you were going through a hard time lately."

'_Mom! You just had to tell her. Now I'll end up with someone constantly watching my every move. Great.' _Kagome thought, slightly annoyed.

"Its nothing. Im fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Sachiko asked, worried

"I'm sure." Kagome said to reassure her Aunt.

Dinner was over quickly, well, that's what Kagome thought. Gathering some dirty dishes, Kagome helped washing and putting them away.

"Did you enjoy dinner, Kagome?" Sachiko asked her, "I wasn't sure if oden was still your favorite dish any more. You loved it when you were younger. It was hard for your mother to get you to eat anything else besides it." she laughed,

"Yes, it is still my favorite dish, aunty. It was wonderful. Thank you for fixing it for me.

Kagome went to bed early, especially since the schedule she had set for the next day, would be a semi busy one.

* * *

**-Scene-Switch/Elsewhere- **

* * *

"………………Ask them if they wish to join me in this investigation. Their skills could come in handy." the man said into the phone, which was held at a distance from his ear. **(can you guess who? You should be able to.)**

"Yes, of course. I'm pretty sure they will accept. If they do they will arrive in about a day." was the answer he received.

"Thank you , and good bye." was the last thing the man said before he hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter will probably be shorter than I would like. I'm starting to get sick. I know what I want to write but I just can't seem to get it down on paper. Oh, and I'll be getting a laptop soon, (well, that's what my mom said to me) so I'll be able to update anytime I want then.

* * *

""-Talking

'_'-Thoughts_

* * *

Kagome woke at about 7:00am. Sachiko was at work, her uncle never came home, and Sayu and Light were at school. Stretching, she rose out of bed and headed to her closet. Gathering an outfit she deemed okay enough for the day, she headed for the shower. Putting her dirty clothes in the hamper, Kagome grabbed her wallet, she went downstairs. On the dining room table was a spare key.

'_Must be for me.' _she thought

Slipping on her shoes, Kagome left for her first destination for the day, to buy herself a cell phone. There were many choices to choose from, but she just wanted something that was sort of plain, small and not too expensive. Kagome ended up buying a Motorola i425, it was actually the smallest phone the store had. Once the phone had been activated, Kagome called her mother and told her the number and that it was for emergencies only.

It took longer than Kagome thought just to hook up a phone and it was now noon, leaving her with a few more hours before the others get home, to go to her second destination: her old agency that sponsored her when she was younger.

'_this will keep me busy during the week since I'm not able to go to school anymore.' _she thought, happy that she didn't have to worry about falling behind and trying to catch up all the time. **(hell, I would be too.)**

"I just hope my former agent will work for me again. It just wouldn't be the same with out her." Kagome spoke out loud to herself.

'_Should have set up an appointment. This is gonna take forever.' _was the last thing Kagome thought before she entered the Talent Agency. Walking up to the front desk, she asked for the sign up papers. **(I have no idea what actually goes on in there) **There was hundreds of names on the list. Leaving her new cell phone number, Kagome left and headed back home.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-While-Everyone-Was-Away-**

* * *

"It seems you all decided to help me." L spoke to the three boys in front of him

"Like we'll pass up a chance like this." a blond haired boy exclaimed

"Alright. Now, Matt."

Said boy looked up from the video game he was currently playing.

"You and I will be setting up cameras in two houses. Now. The first house will be the Yagami's since everyone is out of the house right now."

Cameras were put everywhere. As the car pulled away, Kagome came walking around the corner. She tested the door handle to see if any one else was home, but it was locked. Pulling out her key, she unlocked the door, and immediately went to her room. Sitting on the bed, she started thinking some things over.

Hours went by, but it only felt like minutes to Kagome. You could now hear movement in her cousins room. He was strangely silent, but Kagome could hear someone talking and it wasn't Light. Listening intently, she could her someone saying that the room had cameras hidden in almost every angle of the room.

'_If Light's room is bugged, then my room and all the others in the house are too. I need to be careful and make sure I don't slip up and accidentally say something about the past. Oh, man, they probably bugged the phones too. Well, at least they didn't get my phone.' _Kagome thought, frowning slightly, not too happy about the thought of people constantly spying on her, but at least they wont be able to spy in on her conversations on the phone.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

* * *

"Well, they don't seem to be doing much. Especially the girl." the blond male said,

"What do you mean?" Matsuda spoke up, causing Matt to look up from his games to look at the girl.

"Mello's right. She's not really doing much. Which is something you wouldn't expect from a girl."

"Not everyone is the same." said the boy on the floor playing with his toys. He had white hair, and was dressed in all white. If someone saw him at night they probably would've thought he was a ghost.

"Shut up, Near. No body asked you to add your two cents into the conversation." Mello sneered

Ignoring Mello, Near spoke again, "It seems she is thinking hard about something."

Soichiro entered the room, and looked upon the screen. Not recognizing Kagome, he asked,

"Who is that?"

"Dude, that's your niece." Matt told him _'and a fine looking one at that'_

"Kagome?" he asked uncertain. Then he became angry, "You're watching my niece! Why!?"

'_Why wasn't I told Kagome was coming to visit? How long has she been here already?'_

"Because I am curious about her." was the only answer he got from L

* * *

**-The-Yagami-Household-**

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Light was acting strange, and the shinigami was standing behind him, begging for an apple. He reminded her of Inuyasha and his Ramen, she couldn't help but watch from the corner of her eye and snicker quietly. No one heard her, well except for the shinigami, that is.

After helping wash up, Kagome returned to her room, just as her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she asked,

"Is this Kagome?" was heard on the other side,

"Yes, this is she. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am to inform you that your meeting will be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That soon?" Kagome asked, surprised, "What time?"

"Noon, if possible."

"Thank you, good bye."

'_I can't believe that the meeting will be tomorrow. That was really fast work.'_

Kagome didn't sleep that well. Nightmares of the final battle kept appearing. By the time she actually fell into a sleep without bad dreams, it was an hour before she had to get up and ready. Sighing, she got up anyways. Today, she decided to just wear a light blue sundress. Her aunt was the first to leave as usual. Next was Sayu, then Light and herself at the same time.

"I need a new guitar." Kagome said to herself so she headed to the music type stores. It took her four stores, until she found one that caught her eye. It was a white, with black in the middle. When she picked it up, it felt like it was made for her. Buying a case to hold the guitar, she left for the Talent Agency for her appointment.

It was simple. All she had to do was tell a few details about herself. When she mentioned she was Kai, she was accepted almost immediately. Well, she did have to perform a short snippet of on of her songs, to prove herself to them.

'_Now I won't be as bored during the day.'_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This one will probably be super short as well. I've got like, 2 hours left to write before I have to leave for my dad's.

""-Talking

'_'-Thoughts_

Kagome listened to the voice inform Light that the cameras were gone. Just to make sure, Light told them to check the whole house. Kagome watched as the shinigami floated thought the wall separating their rooms to check for the cameras. And just as fast as he was in there, he was gone. Now sitting against the headboard of her bed, she listened to the conversation in the next room.

"Light, the cameras have been removed from the whole house except for the girl's room to the left of you." Ryuk said.

'_Why would they leave the cameras in Kagome's room only?' _Light thought.

"Well, at least it isn't my room that's bugged anymore." he spoke aloud

'_My room is the only one still bugged? But why?' _Kagome thought confused. It was so confusing. Why would they leave the cameras in only one room? And hers at most. Why do they need to watch her?

**-Time-Skip/About-a-week-later-**

Light had been missing. He hasn't come home. They say that the two who were suspected as the second Kira, and the original Kira were captured. Was Light one of them?

**-Time-Skip/another-week-passed-**

_**Kag. P.O.V.**_

We finally got word of Light, and it turns out he is helping with the Kira case with Uncle. The house has been empty without him. Mother calls, daily, to check up on me and to inform me to what goes on with the family. She usually calls around at 7:00pm , but today she hasn't. maybe she's just busier.

It was around 9:00pm when I finally received her call. When I answered, her voice was frantic.

"Hello?" I asked

"Kagome! It's Souta!"

"What's wrong with Souta?" I was worried. Something really bad must have happened to Souta, to have momma this upset.

"He's gone! Kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? By who? When did it happen?"

After she said this, in the headquarters, the volume on the cameras were turned almost all the way up.

"I don't know! There was this note! I-" I cut her off.

"Momma, I'm gonna put you on speaker phone okay. So I can get prepared while you talk."

"Yes, I opened the letter that was left, and it specifically said for you to meet them at the warehouse about, I think 3 miles from where you are." momma said,

'_three miles' _I thought

"Okay, momma, everything is going to be alright. I'll take care of everything."

Going into the closet I pulled a medium sized bag, that held my weapons, and fighting clothes.

"B…but Kagome! Its too dangerous! You'll get hurt. Just leave the police to it."

"No, I cant. They wanted me, and if anyone else shows up, they'll kill him. Plus momma, I'm about to do what I do best: Kill, and Rescue." hanging up on her, I continued to get ready. I didn't care that whoever who was watching saw what is was doing. Souta was more important.

In my bag was a sword and two handguns with tons of clips. My outfit was simple, loose black cargo pants, with a fighting kimono for a top. I strapped the sword onto my back, and put the clips into the pockets on the sides of my pants for easy grabbing. I put one handgun into the front of my shirt, and the second in the waist band of my pants. With my cell phone in hand, I jumped off the balcony connected to my room.

**-Headquarters-**

**Jaws were dropped. The seemingly innocent girl they had been watching, pulled weapons that they didn't know about and jumped off a balcony. It was much worse for Light and his father. This person was family, and they were dangerous.**

"**Find all the warehouses that are around 3 miles from the Yagami house now!"**

**In total there were only two. Handing Mello and Matt a video camera, L said, "Mello, I want you and Matt to spy on them. Take this camera, it will give us live feed, so we'll be able to see what happens, when It happens."**

**The first warehouse they checked was the wrong one, so they headed to the second one. By the time they got there, the discussion had already started, so they snuck up to the second level for a "birds eye view".**

"**What do you want from me?" Kagome all but growled out at the man across from her.**

"**You know what I want." he said in return**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **whenever I was at school, I would go on my phone and look at my reviews. It made my day, when the reviews skyrocketed. But any who, I should have at least two more chapters, (I've been writing this instead of doing class work, hehe) This chapter gets kinda hectic and wild, but that's just cause I was bored and wanted some sort of action in it, even though it seems cruel. I've also noticed that I forgot to put disclaimers in some of my chapters….oops. So this is for all the missed and future chapters:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or death note. They belong to their original creators! (which really sux)

* * *

""-Talking

''_-Thoughts_

* * *

It was dark. Too dark. She could only see the outline of the man's body.

"The Jewel? Is that what your after?" Kagome asked

"What are you talking about? What jewel would I be after?" He asked confused by her words

'_He's not here for the jewel?' _She thought surprised, then she spoke up,

"Then what do you want! And where is my brother!?"

The man shifted, instinctively, Kagome reached for the gun in the waist band of her pants.

"You really want to know?" he asked taunting her

"Yes" she spoke calmly

He chuckled, "I wanted to make you have a heart attack."

* * *

**-With-L-**

* * *

"A heart attack?" L asked, '_Is this another Kira? If so, then why would Kira be targeting Miss Higurashi?' _he thought confused

* * *

**-With-Mello-'n'-Matt-(then Kag.)**

* * *

"A heart attack? Like Kira?" Mello whispered to Matt, who just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Like what Kira does?" Kagome asked the man in the shadows. She watched as the man lifted one of his hands to rub the back of his head, when he answered,

"Um……well, I don't know. I guess so? I'm not real sure about that." Most of his answers sounded like a question.

'_How can you not know.' _Kagome thought briefly

A look of remembrance would have been seen on the man's face, that is if you were able to see him. Ignoring Kagome for a moment, he stepped farther into the shadows only to return with Souta tied to a rolling chair. Souta, by the looks of it, was unconscious.

"Give it to me." His voice was serious. It wasn't the amused or uncertain tone he used earlier, far from it actually.

"What? Give what? How am I supposed to give you what you want when you don't tell me!?" Kagome asked confused

She could just picture the sneer on his face as he said, "I said give it to me NOW!"

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

The man pulled a gun out and shot Souta in the head. Kagome froze. It wasn't supposed to end like this. How would she tell her mother she failed? The scene kept going through her head over and over. She couldn't feel anything as she stared at the now dead Souta with a horrifying look on her face.

'_Souta….'_

Minutes passed before the man fell to the floor, laughing his ass off.

"Oh My God! Your face!" he choked out

Now that he was in the light, Kagome could see exactly who it was.

"God dammit Kyo! You and your damn pranks! Agh!"

Walking over to the 'dead Souta', Kagome could clearly see that it was a dummy. Fake.

'_I was so caught up in my emotions, I forgot to check his aura. Idiot! I'm so stupid!' _Kagome thought cursing herself

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome waited until Kyo was finished laughing. Which took about 10 minutes. (bet you his sides hurt bad….really bad) to pull out her gun, (the one from her waist band) and shove it in his face.

Seeing the serious face She had, Kyo panicked

"Come on Kags. it was just a joke. You know Ha Ha."

Kagome didn't even move an inch. Noticing this, Kyo started to sweat.

"Yes, a joke that cost you your life." was all she said before she pulled the trigger.

Closing his eyes on instinct, Kyo only felt something wet splash on his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Kagome smirking at him. The gun was still in his face. Pulling the trigger again, Kyo was hit in the face with _water_. Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh her ass off.

* * *

**-With-L-&-Others-**

* * *

'_All this was a joke!'_ Light thought, which also happened to be the same exact thoughts of the rest of the investigation team.

"Soichiro." L spoke

"Yes?"

"I wish for you to pick up Mello and Matt, then Miss Higurashi. Then return here with all three of them."

* * *

**-With-Kag.-**

* * *

"So, how'd you pull off that fake phone call?" Kagome asked Kyo, now that they were done laughing. "Eh. I've got my connections. Just like you have yours. Well, it's pretty late. I guess it's time to go home. I'll see you at recording." with that said, Kyo left.

**--**

Two more blocks and she would be home. Or it was until a car pulled up and someone pulled her in.

'_Jeez, it's always either being attacked or kidnapped. Man, some things never change.' _was what Kagome thought in the back seat of her kidnapper's car.

Her attention was solely on the driver. Getting a closer look, Kagome shouted

"Uncle!"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **just ordered my class ring and that damn thing cost over 300 and I was trying to get the cheapest one too. Oh well.

* * *

""-Talking

'_'-Thoughts_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **don't own Inuyasha or death note. Or any video games mentioned. (final fantasy mainly)What a drag.

* * *

The shout caused Soichiro to swerve into the other lane and almost caused them to get hit by an 18 wheeler.

'_Whew, that was a close one.' _he thought as he looked into the rear view mirror at his niece. She was sitting in between Mello and Matt. Mello was on her left, wearing his usual attire of leather, but wasn't eating chocolate for once. (my god the world is gonna end ) Mello was too preoccupied yelling at Kagome to notice that someone was looking straight at him.

"God dammit girl, why don't you make us all deaf!" he yelled at the girl beside him.

Matt, who was on the right of Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash. Probably because he was too caught up in his video game to notice. He too, was wearing his usual attire. His red and black striped long sleeve shirt with a cream colored vest over top of it. The gloves on his hands reached his elbows and were the same color brown as his boots.

Ignoring the two attractive males beside of her, Kagome watched the cars go by until she was interrupted by her uncle who spoke up and said, "So, Kagome. How come no body told me you were visiting?" he asked her.

"No one told you? Heh, well you know now. It was probably because of the new case you're on right now and never came home to find out." the conversation ended there, that was, until Kagome spoke again.

"So. Um, where we goin'?" she asked curious. Pausing for a second, she continued, "Are we going to get ice cream?"

* * *

**(a/n: sorry, im really craving ice cream right now)**

* * *

"No" was the quick answer she got in return.

"Aww, well, where ever we're going, there better be some ice cream or I'm gonna have a B. F.!" as she spoke this, Mello got a confused look on his face.

"What's a B. F.?" he asked

Kagome gasped in mock horror, "You don't know what a 'B. F.' is? B. F. is short for bitch fit." she informed him looking oddly proud.

A little fact that everyone but Kagome and probably Mello knew was that in the rear view mirror was the camera used in Light and Misa's 'test'. So everyone was watching.

* * *

**-headquarters-**

* * *

When Kagome asked about the ice cream L smiled, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Well, L, it looks like you going to have a run for your money when it comes to ice cream with Kagome. Matsuda snickered to himself.

Misa came bouncing into the room and as soon as she saw Light she had a bright smile on her face. "Light!" she giggled but stopped when she saw what was on the screen.

"Are they being tested too for Kira too?" she asked

"Not exactly, but I am suspicious of Miss Higurashi." L told her of handily before returning his attention to the screen in front of him.

'_She doesn't look so special.' _Misa thought. Turning back to Light she asked, "Light how about you go on a date with Misa instead of watching this boring stuff." Misa giggled again, just at the thought of being alone with Light.

"Um, Misa. Did you forget that I'm CHAINED to L? Anyways, I want to know what happens to Kagome." Light stated. He was starting to get annoyed. Misa huffed and glared at the female on the screen before leaving the room.

* * *

**-back-with-Kagome-**

* * *

When the car stopped, Kagome looked out the window and saw a HUGE building. "We're going in there?" she asked pointing to the building she was looking at.

"Yeah." Mello told her before rushing into the building to get some chocolate.

"What's with him?" she asked Matt. Matt just slung an arm over her shoulders and led her to the door, while replying, "He missed his chocolate."

"He missed his…..chocolate?" she asked confused. How can someone miss their chocolate…?

"I dunno, you'll just have to see for yourself." Matt said as he took all metal objects and put them in a bucket before walking through the metal detector. Next it was Kagome's turn. Taking off her sword, even though it wasn't made of metal, but they didn't need to know that. She put it beside her bucket. Next she removed her water gun and the real gun from her shirt and put them into the bucket, quickly followed by her many clips. Patting her upper half down to see if she forgot anything the others already knew about. Finding none she walked through. Once she realized it didn't go off, she felt giddy. The daggers in her boots didn't make the sensor go off! Picking up her things, which the security guard was hesitant to give up but did so anyway.

She walked over to Matt and waited for her uncle. Suddenly she had a thought go through her head. _'It would suck if a chick had nipple piercing'_ she snickered, **(a/n: I actually thought of this while I was writing) **causing Matt to look at her from the corner of his eye. _'What's she snickering about?'_ he asked himself, trying to figure out what she found amusing. Feeling that someone was watching her, Kagome turned her head to meet Matt's gaze. Matt blushed a light pink, not that anyone around them could see it. But she did.

Matt returned his attention back to his game. "What cha playin'?" Kagome asked peeking over his shoulder to see the screen.

"Final Fantasy." was the answer she got. No detail added to it, just 'Final Fantasy'. _'Well that's a lot of help. There are tons of Final Fantasy games!' _she thought.

"Okay. Which one? There are tons of Final Fantasy games!" she asked him. They were now in the elevator heading towards the main room that held most of the investigation team.

"Third" Matt growled out. He was currently battling two big monsters that had 2500 HP each. "Oh! I played that one before!" she said excited. It was true. Souta had begged her to help him or to play with him a couple of times on that game.

'_I know he was trying to get my mind off of the past'_ she thought. Speaking of the past, it was almost her birthday. _'and the anniversary of my arrival in the past' _she sighed and whispered to herself, "I miss them."

Her eyes darkened with depression.

"Miss who, Miss Higurashi?" L asked her, causing her to jump. She hadn't realized they arrived so soon.

"Just old friends." she paused while thinking _'Very old friends.'_ continuing she asked, "Ryuga?"

"Ah, yes, but you can call me Ryuzzuki, I am actually L." he said watching her closely like he expected something to happen. "L? Why was I brought here to you?" she asked confused once again.

"Just for…..safety." he said, quickly replacing curiosity with safety.

'_For safety? From what?' Kagome asked herself._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own inuyasha, death note or any of the songs in this chappy. But…..I do own Shiva Fujia, Kyo Hatabe, Yuuki Shinseki, and Raiden Nakamura. (oooh and Kyako, I own her too)

* * *

""-talking

_'__'-thoughts_

_**Matt's P.O.V

* * *

**_

I expected that she would be kept here and not be able to leave without an escort. I guess I was wrong. That Kagome girl kept disappearing almost everyday around the same time. Whenever she would return she would be tired and barely able to speak. I noticed on some occasions she couldn't move her arms too fast. "What is she up to?" Or "Where does she keep going?" were a couple of the many questions that would go through my head. I may play games non stop but that doesn't stop me from noticing the things that go around me.

There had been a breakthrough in the investigation. We found out that there were many deaths of major enemy corporations of Yotsuba Corporation. Matsuda and Misa, the fools, went in and recklessly endangered their lives just to gain information. I know its Matsuda's job but its not Misa. Fools. I looked up from my game. I had long since finished the one I was playing when I met her. Kagome, what a strange name. Perfect for a strange girl.

* * *

_**--(end of Matt's pov)**_

* * *

It was late. She finally came back only a few hours earlier. Since there was a major breakthrough in the investigation, everyone took tonight as a break to rest and relax. Even L, which was a major surprise to everyone. Kagome was the only one awake. Tomorrow was Friday, and her first concert since she became a singer again. No one in the investigation team besides L, Soichiro, and Light knew about her past as a singer. Going into the main room, Kagome approached the large television screen on the wall. She programmed the system to switch over to the channel when her concert would be playing live. After that was finished she returned to her room for a good nights sleep.

* * *

_**--next day--**_

* * *

When everyone woke up, Kagome was already up and gone. Usually she would stay a couple of hours before she did her daily disappearances. The day passed slowly. There was nothing else new in the investigation and Kagome sill had not returned. Even though she wasn't around much she still had everyone aware of her and had everyone worried.

"Light. Do you know where your cousin is or where she's been going to lately?" Soichiro asked his son

"Sorry dad. I have no clue where she's at or where she's been going. We should probably try and find out tonight." Light said to his father.

He was still chained to L, who was currently sitting in his chair in front of the computer. Mello, the blond haired chocolate obsessed boy, had run out of chocolate and left quickly to gather some more. Near, the boy who looked like a ghost at times, was on the ground as usual playing with his toys. Matt, the technological geek was playing his PSP, he had run out of games to play on his Nintendo DS.

_**--**_

The sun was setting and Kagome still had not returned. Misa and Matsuda had returned after one of Misa's photo shoots an hour earlier. Everyone was caught up in their own thoughts while Matsuda was raving and ranting about it being _dangerous_ for a girl/woman to be out alone at night. Light turned on the news, hoping to drown out Matsuda and to try to find more information for the investigation. What else was there to do? He mentally shuddered at the thought of having to go on a date with Misa.

--

"This is Kyako Satou with channel 7 news at 6:00pm. Our first and most popular story tonight is the return of a famous singer and band. Reporter Shiva Fujia will continue this story live. Tell me Shiva, is it true? Are they back?"

"Is Shiva Fujia reporting live at the concert hall. Yes! You've heard right, Kyako. _The_ famous group 'Aftermath' has finally joined together again. _The _one and _only_ band in history that is known for their songs that are under _almost every _category. Rap/Hip Hop, Alternative, Rock, Pop are just _some of the few _when it comes to these pros." Shiva said

--

As that was said everyone in the room paid close attention to the television. Light and Soichiro paid more attention than the others. "This is why she was disappearing so much, then." Light said aloud, which no one but L heard.

--

"As you can see, everyone is eager to see the concert here. The tickets were sold out after a week of being released. I've gotten word that 10 lucky people won backstage passes to see the band." Shiva said, as the lights started to dim in the stands, leaving only the stage lights on. "It seems to be starting. For all those fans who wish to see the concert but don't have a ticket, turn to channel 243 to see the concert live.--" Shiva was cut off because the channel was changed.

"Did any one program the TV to change channels?" L asked, earning no's from everyone in the room. _'Must have been Miss Higurashi then.' _L thought. He didn't want to change the channel. He had a suspicion that Kagome would appear on the screen soon. Which she did.

--

Right before the concert started, Kagome called her mother to inform her to change the channel to 243. Saying she had a surprise for her.

--

Fog covered the stage. You were able to see shadows, though you were not able to see whose yet. Multi colored lights shone on the stage as the fog dispersed. You could now see 4 people on the stage. 3 males and 1 female.

The female had long blue-black hair, wearing a stripped off the shoulder shirt and a black skirt. On her feet were black boots that went to her knees. Her name(naturally) was Kagome Higurashi, but mainly went by the name "Kai".

Behind her were two males.

One had short dark blue hair with hazel eyes. He was wearing a grey wife beater that clung to his body like it was skin and baggy black pants, that half way covered the vans on his feet. He was to the left of her. His name was Raiden Nakamura.

The second male, who was on her right had slightly longer hair than the other male. His hair was a deep red with black low lights here and there. His eyes were a bright blue like Kagome's were. He was wearing a navy blue tee shirt with the sleeves cut off. His blue jeans were faded and resting comfortably a little below his waist. Successfully showing his green boxers. Instead of vans, he had converse shoes on. His name was Yuuki Shinseki.

The final male who was sitting behind the drums had what looked like bleach blond hair in the light. His eyes were grey with flecks of green. He wore a black muscle shirt with wrist bands on his wrists. His pants were tight in the waist but were baggy near his feet. He was wearing chucks. His name was Kyo Hatabe.**(1)**

Kagome spoke into the microphone causing the crowd to quiet down.

"Welcome! Its been a while. Thank you for coming out. For the new fans my name's Kagome but I go by Kai." Kagome said pausing the allowing the rest of her band mates to introduce themselves.

"How's it hangin'? The name's Raiden." Raiden said causing a lot of squeals from many of the females in the crowd.

"Pleasure to be here for you guys. My name's Yuuki." Yuuki said. The females in the crowd sighed in response.

Only one person was left. Banging on his drum to gain more attention, Kyo introduced his self. "Wut up! Kyo's the name and don't you forget it." he said before Kagome took control again.

"Well, why don't we get this party started?" she asked receiving many cheers in response

Nodding to her band mates, they started the first song. Kagome, Yuuki, and Raiden all grabbed their guitars while Kyo got comfy behind the drums.

The first song began.

_Sittin' outside, and I'm trying to clear my head again,  
Thinkin' that maybe we were better off as friends,  
Why do I feel this way?_

_I'm tryin' my best, but I gotta make you understand,  
you don't know the difference, are we lovers; are we friends?_

_I know I feel this way,  
but my head isn't clear enough to be thinkin'  
All these thoughts that I'm thinkin',_

_And my head isn't clear enough, all these thoughts that I'm thinkin'.  
Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever make it through,_

_Knowin' damn well that I'll have to look at you,  
See you face to face._

_I'm tryin' my best but I gotta make you understand,  
you don't know the difference, are we lovers, are we friends?_

_I know I feel this way, but my head isn't clear enough to be thinkin'  
All these thoughts that I'm thinkin',_

_And my head isn't clear enough, all these thoughts that I'm thinkin'._

_Well, I'm thinkin'!_

_You say we should take another second,  
or talk another minute._

_You say we don't have to give up so easily._

_You say we should take another second,  
or talk another minute,_

_To sit outside and clear out minds!_

_And I was sittin' outside, and we were tryin' this to understand,  
Knowin' damn well that we were better off as friends._

_I know I feel this way, but my head isn't clear enough to be thinkin'  
All these thoughts that I'm thinkin',_

_And my head isn't clear enough, all these thoughts that I'm thinkin'. _

_Well, I'm thinkin'!  
Well, I'm thinkin'!  
Well, I'm thinkin'!  
Well, I'm thinkin'!  
Well, don't think! **(2)**_

Without a break they started into the second song.

It started out with no singing. Just the playing of the instruments. Kagome paused in playing her guitar while singing,

_Heaven knows, the devil's told  
Everything on you is getting out of control  
I see your fist, raised up and clinched  
I know you better than this_

Kagome picked up in playing her guitar before pausing again. Leaving only Yuuki and Raiden playing theirs while Kyo banged away on his drums.

_Don't hold your breath  
Just get as far away as you can possibly get  
I know you better than you  
I'm takin' my time cause I got nothing to do_

Kagome picked up in playing her guitar before pausing again. Everyone stopped for a second before starting again without Kagome.

_Wait a minute something's wrong  
I know it won't take long  
Let's burn a hole into the sky  
And take a look into God's eyes_

Kagome picked up in playing her guitar before pausing again.

_I know it don't seem right  
But it won't take all night  
I'm not tryin' to save the planet  
I just don't like this noose I'm hangin' from_

Kagome picked up in playing her guitar before pausing again.

_Red faced, short breathed  
Yeah Im takin' it all until there's nothing left  
For you to prove  
Yeah I'm takin' my time cause I got nothing to do_

Kagome picked up in playing her guitar before pausing again.

_Wait a minute something's wrong  
I know it won't take long  
Let's burn a hole into the sky  
And take a look into God's eyes_

Kagome picked up in playing her guitar before pausing again.

_I know it don't seem right  
But it won't take all night  
I'm not tryin' to save the planet  
I just don't like this noose I'm hangin' from_

Kagome picked up in playing her guitar before pausing again.

_Why don't you make up your mind  
Why don't you make up your mind  
Why don't you make up your mind  
Why don't you make up your mind  
Why don't you make up your mind  
Why don't you make up your mind_

It was Yuuki's guitar solo now. He was the only one playing.

_Wait a minute something's wrong  
I know it won't take long  
Let's burn a hole into the sky  
And take a look into God's eyes_

Kagome picked up in playing her guitar before pausing again.

_I know it don't seem right  
But it won't take all night  
I'm not tryin' to save the planet  
I just don't like this noose I'm hangin' from **(3)**_

--

They continued playing their last notes before finally closing the song.

The third song was right before the break.

In this song Kagome was the only one who wasn't playing her instrument. Only singing.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough (more, more)  
This is not enough_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare  
- don't worry me'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough (more, more)  
This is not enough_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough (more, more)  
This is not enough **(4)**_

_--_

When the break started it went to a commercial. Everyone at the headquarter except Soichiro and Light were shocked. The girl that most of them were worried about was right on the screen in front of them.

"Damn. She's good." Mello said munching on a piece of chocolate.

As the commercials came to an end the concert was once again on.

_--_

"Okay guys. Sadly this concert is slowly coming to an end. Without further interruptions: On With The Music!" Kagome yelled into the mic.

Giving Kagome's throat a longer break, Kagome and Kyo switched places. Now Kagome was playing the drums while Kyo was singing/playing the guitar.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me_

_Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away_

_I'm so addicted too  
all the thingsYou do  
when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving meYeah I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
Trying to make this love Something better than  
Just making up again_

_It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away,_

_I'm so addicted to  
all the things  
You do when you're going on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything_

_I'm so addicted to  
the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me_

When you're loving me

_How can I make it through_

_All the things you do  
so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything_

_It's unlike anything_

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath You take  
It's unlike anything_

_I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you **(5)**_

The girls in the crowd squealed loudly at hearing Kyo sing. Kagome thought she was going to be deaf after tonight.

Quickly they entered into a different song. Kagome and Kyo switched back into their original places.

_(Kagome)_

_(Verse 1)_

_I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie  
Live a lie_

_And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_(Verse 2)  
Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world_

And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

_(Chorus...)  
(Verse 3: Yuuki)  
Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the tops  
And she gunna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like Angela (rock)  
And Pamela (rock)  
And Samantha (rock)  
And Amanda (rock)  
And Tamara (rock)  
Manger Moi **(6)**_

_in here like bitch  
what's up, Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can fuck you up  
I can fuck you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big ass rocks like off the ground  
Dirty like socks that's on the ground  
Weezy_

_(Chorus)(x2)_

_Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_(Yuuki)  
I'm back like I forgot somethin'  
I'm somethin'  
Rulin' Rock rubbin' rap  
runnin'Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect  
I'll bang ya  
Period, like the remainder_

_(Kagome)  
I wish I could be  
As cruel as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time**(7)****--**_

The concert was over now. The bad wasn't able to leave until an hour later because of the 10 people with the backstage passes. Once they were gone they left to go celebrate. Kagome didn't get home until the next morning. You could smell the alcohol on her breath. With help, she finally made it to her bed. She passed out before she even hit the mattress with a smile on her face.

**(1) the "stanger" from chapter 7 named kyo. killed the "fake" souta**

**(2) Tryin' to Clear my Head by Saving Abel**

(3) In God's Eyes by Saving Abel

(4) All the Things she Said by T.A.T.U.

(5) Addicted by Saving Abel

(6) Manger Moi means "eat me"

(7) Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne


	11. AN Important

**A/N:** My mother… erased everything… **_and I mean everything_**, totally wiped everything off _my_ computer. its like its brand new. all my music, pictures, EVERYTHING! So all my fics are gone. and another thing that's bad about it is she doesn't seem fazed at all. Like she doesn't care. She just carried on with her business like nothing happened.

_I'm sorry. _

i will continue as soon as i remember what i had previously saved but it wont be as great.


	12. I hate getting your hopes up, but AN

Okay guys. Here's the thing...I don't remember a thing about my stories. And I feel bad about that. I want to continue, but at the same time I don't. I've been thinking it over for a while now...and...I think I'm going to hand my stories over to other people (who would like to take over, of course.)

Okay so, if you're interested, pm me what story. AND to make sure you're serious about it, I want you to send me what you would post as the next chapter.


End file.
